General Cicatric (Earth-12892)
When Death's Head and Tuck traveled to Catspur, Cicatrice unleashed an energy blast at their ship in an effort to cover up his involvement on Lionheart. This blast slew everyone on Catspur except Heron and Noon. Tuck disappeared through the machinations of Cicatrice and Death's Head was taken in by Heron and Noon. Cicatrice placed his Ludite battle cruiser in orbit around Catspur. One of his men pinpointed ion traces likely to have been generated by Death's Head, and the General ordered him to follow the signature and deal with Death's Head discreetly. Later Cicatrices men reported back to him that they had gotten Heron and Tuck cornered, and that both Noon and Death's Head had been killed (However, they were incorrect about Death's Head). Later still, Cicatrice received a radio message from one of his men (actually Heron in one of the Temploid disguises the men had been using) declaring they were returning, having successfully eliminated the last Catspurian. Cicatrice used a tractor beam to pull the fake Temploid ship through an asteroid belt towards the main battle cruiser. Suddenly the Temploids ship came crashing in through the battle cruisers plasma shields and Cicatrice realised it was Death's Head. While the ship ploughed through the shield and tore a trench through the bridge, Cicatrice had the life pods containing his spare bodies ejected to safety. Death's Head realized the truth about Cicatrice's multiple bodies when both he and Tuck saw him in seperate locations at roughly the same time. Death's Head was taken by surprise by one of Cictrice's bodies but he slew that one easily. With most of his other bodies safe, Cictrice told Death's Head he would regrow it and that they would meet again. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Agility: * Superhuman Durability: Cicatric had multiple bodies, enough to stretch out across a galaxy, all linked by one mind, and could grow his bodies back, apparently even from the dead, as long as some of his bodies remained. Also it's likely that with his mind being linked to multiple bodies that he had a resistance to psionic attacks. He had access to certain Lionheart magic's that could shield his ship, but it is more likely that he had others wield the magic for him as opposed to him being a mage himself. | Abilities = | Strength = * His strength class is around 50-75 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Cicatric is an extra-temporal alien and possibly a mutant or mutate. * He obviously believed he was right in fighting against artificial lifeforms, but regretted much of the killing he had done. | Trivia = *Cicatric hates all cyborgs and other artificial beings such as robots; in particular the inhabitants of Catspur, Death's Head, Heron, Tuck, Noon, though presumably the Temploids as well. *Cicatrice actually respected Death's Head as an honorable foe. *He prayed to the Lords of the Vortices (his battle cruiser used Vortices to travel, presumably these Lords were deities of some sort) to forgive him for his decimation of the Catspurians. *He measured time in "Magasets". | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/cicatric.htm }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Consciousness Transferred